


New Friends

by Phinmeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinmeister/pseuds/Phinmeister
Summary: A little thing I wrote for my creative writing class. The prompt was to pick a photograph, start with a line of dialogue, and write about the people in the photo. See if you can guess who it's about before the end :)





	New Friends

“I don’t know you, but boy, I’d like to.”

It was a profound change of routine, that day. Usually it was spent lying around doing a whole lot of nothing, maybe taking some moments out of his day to run around. He had a best friend who liked to do about the same thing with her daily life. Running, sleeping, wondering what was going on around them, blindly accepting whatever did happen, and not thinking of the future in any capacity. He didn’t mind it at all. He was well loved – at least he felt love and care in his heart. They took care of him, the others. The big people, towering above him, who didn’t let him go outside but let him do pretty much any other little thing that came to his small, but mighty, mind.

Today was the day in which they did let him go outside. It wasn’t as if he were perpetually trapped – they let him leave and go with them on journeys once in a while. Him and his best friend were invited to come with them, and with elation causing their hearts to beat faster and faster, they left. It was far away, and they spent the time doing what they did best: sleep. Having a heart beat as fast as that, along with the sheer excitement of the new day, would tire anyone out. But eventually they made it to the new place.

This place was different from home. Back home it was dry, and the temperature often settled around 100 degrees Fahrenheit (as if he knew what that was). Here it was chillier, but in a good way. The air was moist, and the breeze swiftly ruffled against him. The ground was hot, and surprisingly soft. Back home he often trod upon sticks and leaves, along with grasses that left stickers on him; he tended to ignore those. But this was new territory. He could run around much easier, and the ground flew along with him – imagine that! It was like it was built for the precise aerodynamics of his tiny body.

There were others just like them. New friends – his heart rate picked up again. So many strangers to meet, and play around and run across the flimsy ground with, and leave a lasting impression upon. He would say hello to everyone, he was sure of it.

His friend was the exact opposite of him, for once. She was taking these new surroundings in an uncomfortable way. No, she wanted to simply stay with the big people, held tightly in their arms. She didn’t want to make friends, not in the slightest. With him, she could mingle as she usually did, but everyone else? Too scary.

He was fine with that; it wasn’t like he needed her to meet others. There were plenty of them around to greet. Rarely was it that he was able to socialize with anyone besides his one friend; this was an entire sea of new playmates.

With glee in several parts of his body, he sprinted up to someone. At first glance he felt he had made a mistake; this one was intimidating, with his stature much bigger than his, and his age most certainly higher. They began to circle each other, as was a ritual with his kind.

“Hello.”

“Greetings.”

“I don’t know you, but boy, I’d like to.”

“I would like to know you as well.” His greetings and invitation to get to know him better then turned to the physical kind, and he jolted backwards.

Another popped up; where had he come from? Alas, they were everywhere. He barely had time to give salutations to that one when another showed up. At least they looked happy, with their bodies shaking in synonymy.

“Greetings.”

“Greetings.”

He didn’t quite know what to say, but gave his best to say hello in return. They too were turning to physical investigations as to who he was. He didn’t mind it too much, as it was in their nature; nor was it starting to mind him how much bigger they all were than him. Friends were friends.

“Hey, have you seen that big water over there?”

“Yes, I ran in it. It felt very nice.”

He didn’t much care for the water, but was pleased that they were. Another one showed up, more his size, and he greeted them, but to his dismay they were quite unhappy to see him.

“Get outta here, this is my place.”

“You don’t own this!” he shouted. “We all do!”

“No, it’s mine!”

Before he could offer another retort, one of the big people came up to him and, without warning, picked him up.

“Loki, are you making friends?” The big person sounded very cutesy, but they always talked like that to him, so it made no difference.

“He is, aw,” another person said. His adoptive mother, and the other person’s real mother. “He doesn’t care that they’re all bigger than him.”

“No, he’s a tough boy.” That statement made him happy. He was tough, wasn’t he? Tough, yet friendly.

“Go let him run around a little more, he’s having fun.”

He hadn’t been having much fun with the former crowd, so it was time to find some new friends. Thankfully, there were many around, and they were all intrigued by his small stature. It came at a cost many times, but here, it was an advantage.

“What’s this place called again?” the mother asked.

“It’s just called Dog Beach. Seriously.”

“Really? Doesn’t it have an actual name?”

“Nope. Dog Beach it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/a/wsnGCZW  
> The star of this story is the little one on the left.


End file.
